Eternal Battle
by PrismBlade
Summary: 2 years after the regeneration, a simple reunion and a party. A new danger upcomming in the world. The heroes come together and prepare for a battle. A long epic story about the symphonian heroes
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own TOS… I'm so sorry.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

"Genis, wake up! We don't have much time left," Raine shouted as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror,

Annoyed, Genis rolled himself into his blanket "Okay, just wait a moment," Raine looked back at her brother and shook her head.

Raine was now getting really irritated by her brother's behavior. "Genis! Hurry up. It is going to… rain soon! It'd be much clever for us to start heading for Meltokio now!" She stomped up to her brother's bed, leaving her brush by the mirror and started unrolling her brother off the bed.

"Thump"

"Ouch… you really didn't have to do that," Genis rubbed his head.

Raine shook her head. "Well, if you wouldn't be so lazy, then I would have given a second thought. You are really becoming like Lloyd,"

"Yea whatever…" Genis yawned as he stretched his arms backwards, giving his waist a little twist.

"Genis… hurry up!" Raine said warningly to her brother not to mess with her temper.

Raine and Genis weren't living in Iselia anymore but rather near the Giant Kharlan Tree. They were going from place to place trying to get half-elves accepted by other people. It's been 3 years since the world regeneration but they didn't have much luck so far.

Genis walked into the washroom unwillingly, grunting at the same time at his older sister and started to comb his hair and washed his face. Outside, he heard his older sister complaining about the weather, which made Genis conclude that it had started to rain.

"Shoot, we didn't make it before the rainfall," Genis shook his head as he watched her sister panicking, looking out the window. By the time the two half-elves were ready to leave their home, the rain was pouring down, blurring the vision outside the window.

"The rain seems to be getting worse," Raine sighed as she stared up in front of the window.

"Yea. I can barely see anything," Genis replied. It has been a while since weather condition like this has come by.

"We're going to be late. Let's go before it gets any worse," Raine suggested as if it is even possible for the rain to get any worse than this.

Raine reached into her right pocket on her outfit and drew out a small parchment paper and read the letter again.

Dear Genis and Raine:

Hey, long time no see guys. This is Zelos by the way. This upcoming Friday, the king had decided to open a dinner party just for us! I hope you guys are coming! Before we go there, we are going to meet at my house first for a small celebration. We haven't seen each other for almost 2 years now. I'll see you guys at my house!

-Zelos Wilder-

It is true that it has been a while since they saw any of their friends. After the world regeneration, everyone went their separate ways. Raine folded the letter, pushed it back down her pocket and smiled.

"Uh… sis? Weren't you the one that told me that he didn't have much time?" Genis tapped his foot, his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh right, let's go now," Raine stuttered as Genis looked behind her, shaking his head before following pursuit

Raine, by using her magic, made a small magical barrier on top of her and her brother to keep them from getting wet.

"It looks like we'll have to share one Rehierd," Raine reached into her pocket and took out a small case, which conjured a relatively small airplane beside her. Genis got on first, followed by Raine, who had her brother seated on her lap, and took off.

"How long will this take sis?" Genis casually asked.

"I don't know… I guess around 1 hour since it's raining," Raine shouted out loud since it was barely audible with all that rain.

Raine and Genis flew across the continent toward Meltokio, the former capital of Tethe'alla. As they flew toward Meltokio, Raine looked up at the sky one more time. The weather was… odd. It isn't usual for the entire sky of the whole continent to be covered in thick clouds. In fact, the last time when she saw such thing was when Ozette was…

'Nah… it can't be possible. Mithos is dead already,' Raine tried to assure herself.

"Raine! Look!" Genis shouted.

Raine quickly turned her head to the direction where Genis was pointing. There was a bright flash, much brighter than anything she had seen. After couple seconds of being blind, their vision slowly came back.

"What was that?" Raine gasped. But she knew she didn't have the time to go check. She flew across the area and headed toward Meltokio ignoring the eerie feeling she had when she saw that flash.

* * *

Raine quickly jumped off her Rehierd and grabbed Genis' wrist, walking up the main staircase of Meltokio. The rain was getting worse. Water was flooding down the staircase and the loud noise of the raindrops made any words inaudible.

"What the…" Raine and Genis stopped as they made their way up the first pack of stairs. There was nobody on the street. Raine put up her guard.

"Wow… this place seems… deserted," Genis complimented as he was wondering how the bustling city Meltokio looks so deserted. There was absolutely nobody on the street. No lights were flashing from building windows.

"Wait here I want to check something," Raine left Genis by the staircase and dashed toward the direction of the coliseum. The weapon shop was closed. Raine approached the coliseum and tried to open the door. It was locked. She dashed across to the other direction. It was the same.

"Does this have to do with anything that I saw?" Raine muttered to herself. She leaned down from the other side of the bridge and looked at the slums. Empty.

'Genis!' Now Raine was starting to feel worried about Genis. She couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling that was floating around her. She dashed across the rainy ground, her pants becoming soaked due to the raindrops reflecting from the ground. Raine returned to where Genis was. He was still standing there as if nothing happened.

Raine sighed in relief. "Let's go…" Raine scanned across the deserted street with great caution, as if they were going to be jumped on the next second and walked toward Zelos' mansion. Nothing was wrong. There wasn't any monster attacking the town or nor there was anyone preparing to ambush them.

The two half-elves hurried up the staircase and turned right in front of the top-most platform. The church didn't emit any light and the guards that were guarding the castle were not there as well.

"Hey, there it is!" Genis shouted pointing at a huge mansion. Raine and Genis approached the mansion and slowly walked toward the doorway. There were no light coming out from the windows. Raine walked up to the window and peeked inside but found no one.

"Okay… now I'm totally freaked out," Genis was staring around him. "Oh what's this?" Genis approached the main entrance of Zelos' mansion

"Raine, look," Genis called her sister over as he quickly pulled off the half-drenched note dangling on the door.

Sorry guys, king have given us a quick task to do at Sybak. It is nothing to worry about so you guys can wait inside the mansion if you want, it is opened.

-Zelos Wilder-

"Sybak huh…" Raine read over the note again. Then, something struck her. 'Sybak… wait! That's where…"

* * *

-Flashback-

Raine looked up at the sky. The weather was… odd. It isn't usual for the entire sky of the whole continent to be covered in thick clouds

"Raine! Look!" Genis shouted.

Raine quickly turned her head to the direction where Genis was pointing. There was a bright flash, much brighter than anything she had seen. After couple seconds of being blind, their vision slowly came back.

-End of flashback-

* * *

'That… that happened when we were flying by sybak' Raine recalled.

Genis shook his head. "Well… I guess we'll just go inside and wait," Genis sighed as he started to head into the mansion, his arms behind his head.

"Wait!" Rain stopped him.

"Huh?" Genis flashed a questioning look.

"I want to go see what they are doing," Raine said in a serious voice.

"But Raine… they said it wasn't anything serious… they'll be back sooner or later." Genis whined.

Raine's curiosity didn't have the patience for Genis' easy going tempo. "Let's go. We are going to Sybak," Rain grabbed Genis' wrist and forcefully sat him along with her on the Rehierd and took off.

* * *

I just decided to put the two together since it was my mistake after all... and I don't like to leave something... unfixed. Oh well.

I'm lost on which direction I should take the story because some of my friends want it romance, some like tragic stories and etc --;; I better decide before chapter 4


	2. A Tragic Night

Exam is finally over!!! I can finally resume to writing. Sorry if it took so long.

For those who don't know, I put the two prologues together so if you didn't know, I suggest you read some part of the prologue. I also had a hard time since I didn't quite decide on which direction I should take the story. Oh well enough nonsense.

Enjoy:

* * *

**A Tragic Night**

"What was that?" Raine spoke to herself, thinking back to when she saw the bright flash. She regretted that she had just let it all pass when she saw the light.

Although Genis didn't feel anything, Raine had this eerie feeling that something is about to happen.

* * *

Sybak was in view. There was nothing particularly wrong about that place but there were crowding noises loud enough for Raine and Genis to hear in mid air. Raine knew something had gone wrong and Genis was starting to realize the seriousness of the problem as well. They quickly landed near Sybak and headed into the town.

"What the…" Raine looked up at the buildings, shocked. Some buildings were crumbled, pieces of shattered brick were all over the floor. This place was like another Luin before it was rebuilt except that there were lots of people still crowding the town, wondering what is going on.

"Raine, Genis, you both came," Genis and Raine both looked at the direction where the sound was coming from.

"P…Presea," Genis blushed. Presea was in her party costume, half drenched in rain. They must have been all prepared to go when this unexpected event stroke. Water was dripping from her hair and her cheeks were fired up, puffing loudly with each breath.

"Can you help us? I think you should go talk to Lloyd and the others first," She suggested as she quickly ran off to a nearby tent to help mend people's injuries.

"Sis, go and help Presea. I'm not very good at healing arts. I'll go and talk to Lloyd," Genis shouted as he ran further into the town. 'Wow… Presea was really pretty… I think she looks much better like this…No wait… What am I thinking! I better help these people' Genis whipped himself mentally.

* * *

"Hey Genis, you came," Lloyd smiled. "Where's Raine?"

"Oh, she went with Presea to help injured people," Genis answered.

"That's great," Lloyd answered. He was also wearing his white costume that fit well on him with his swords hanging on both sides.

"How can I help?" Genis asked.

"The Sybak library got its roof blown off and many people are trapped in there. There was supposed to be an event there today and I think we should hurry up and help them. Regal and Sheena are already working there" Lloyd made a serious expression.

"Sure, let's go," Genis answered.

* * *

"Fireball!" Genis shouted as he blew up one of the pillars that fell by the entrance of the library. Regal and Sheena were helping people out of the library as others helpers delivered them to the tents. The whole place was in ruins and the rain was still pouring down hard.

"Thank you for your help, but there are still more injured people in the building," A man young man muttered as he was being delivered away. "It'll be all right. I'll quickly get you to safety and take the others out," Sheena smiled.

"Hey Sheena!" Lloyd shouted.

"Hey Lloyd and Genis too, thanks goodness you are here. It was tough just with Regal and myself," Sheena sighed in relief.

"I'll deliver those to Presea and the others," Genis answered as he took the man from Sheena and carried him toward the tent.

"Presea!" Genis greeted quickly as he laid the man beside her. Colette was also there with Raine and Presea, helping the injured. The sky was dark and the rain increased in density. There was hardly anything visible until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" A loud screaming came. There it was again, a flash bright enough to burn people's eye out. All of a sudden, Genis heard a loud crackling noise. Genis wasn't sure what it was but he was sure it came from somewhere where nearby. Genis quickly came to his conclusion.

"Presea, watch out!" Genis shouted. As soon as he shouted, a large chunk of rock detached itself from the building and fell down on Presea.

"AHHHHHH" Presea panicked. She was holding a man with her hand and she had no way to dodge it.

"PRESEA!" Genis shouted. Genis quickly drew out his kendama.

"Air Thrust!" A powerful thrust of wind appeared before the falling boulder, instantly shredding it into millions of pieces. Presea was prepared to take the blow, closing her eyes. "Presea! Are you okay?"

Presea looked up. She was ready to take the hit from the boulder but nothing came at her. "Genis, was that you who just saved me?"

"Y…Yea… I guess…" Genis answered, putting his right hand on the back of his head smiling slightly.

"Thank you Genis…" Presea gave him a warm smile. She slowly approached Genis and gave him a light peck on his cheek.

"I'll get some more people to mend," Genis shouted as he was blushing madly, heading back to where Regal and Sheena were working. He couldn't believe it. Presea just KISSED him. Well, it was a light one, but it still was a kiss. "Hey Genis… watch where you are…"But it was too late. Genis was so embarrassed that he crashed into a nearby wall while running blindly. Lloyd, seeing all this happen, ran toward Genis and helped him up. "Are you okay?".

"Yea, I guess so…" Genis answered as he quickly looked away from Lloyd. "Lets go help the others. I'm pretty sure that they all need help," Genis answered, startled. Then, Genis quickly ran off.

Lloyd wore a confused look on his face. "Right…"

* * *

A small GXP hint. It's only small. I'm also going to put SXL and CXZ

I still haven't decided where to go. Someone wants me to kill all the characters in the end "ahem"

Oh well, tell me what you think that I should do. Please R&R


End file.
